Paving stone construction sets with various sizes of paving stones are adequately known. EP 0 185 861 B1 discloses, for example, a paving stone construction set which has five different stone shapes in matching sizes, which serve for laying certain patterns. On account of their square or rectangular outline, these paving stones serve, just like the paving stones from German utility model 84 18 436, for laying surface areas in a so-called stretching bond. As can be seen from FIG. 2 of the said utility model, the stones are in that case arranged offset with respect to one another in adjacent rows, the stone width partly being kept in a grid dimension.
If it is wished also to lay curves with these stone shapes, so-called curve stones or wedge stones serve for this purpose, as are shown for example in German utility model 86 17 086 in German Offenlegungsschrift 33 22 090. In utility model 86 17 086, a heptagonal center stone is used, around which the first row of wedge stones is laid. Instead of such a polygonal stone, if appropriate a normal square stone or rectangular stone may also be used.
When laying relatively large circular shapes, as from a certain radius use is made not only of wedge stones but also of rectangular stones or square stones, which however form between them radially outwardly opening gaps. These opening interspaces between the stones are larger in the case of stone shapes with planar side walls than in the case of stone shapes with convex side walls. Stone shapes with convex or arched side walls can be pushed closer together if in an oblique position at the radially inner edge, so that the gap between the stones is altogether less obtrusive.
The use of stone shapes with straight or planar side faces accordingly has the disadvantage that, if square or rectangular cross-sections are used in a circular arrangement, greatly opening gaps occur between the stones. This can be clearly seen, for example, in FIG. 11 in EP 0 227 144.
The use of planar side faces has the advantage, however, that when laying the stones in a straight stretching bond, the side faces can be laid touching one another, so that a lateral hold of the stone shapes against one another is ensured. Furthermore, in the case of planar side faces, smallest gaps between the stones can be set when laying in a straight line. Finally, stones with planar side faces can also be transported and stacked more easily.
In order to ensure a certain minimum spacing between the stones with planar side faces, lateral protuberances or elevations have become known, as disclosed by FIGS. 1 to 3 of EP 0 227 144. These protuberances have, however, in turn the disadvantage that, just like the stone shapes with arched side faces, they do not permit or only poorly permit stacking of the stones, since the stones lie against one another at their side flanks in punctiform or linear contact.